Tickle Fight!
by NAwsomeness13
Summary: Wally needs Artemis's attention after Failsafe...


Wally strolled down the hallway of the cave. It had been a few hours since the mission and since his therapy session with Black Canary.

"You want me to believe after everything you went though, including your own death from fiery explosion, you're peachy?"

Wally was fine, none of it was real. At least he knew that after he woke up and saw everyone around him.

He was especially relieved when Artemis was laying on the table next to him.

But it was all because of M'gann, her concerns and worries spilled into his mind. That's why he was so worried.

But he still couldn't help how much he wanted to go over to Artemis once she woke up and -

he didn't know.

While he was thinking of Artemis, he saw how she happened to be in the next room he passed. She was fixing her arrows, unaware of his presence. Wally remembered how when she woke up he wanted to go over to her, ask her how she was, hold her just to know she was there. He'd realize he couldn't do that now, but he did have other ideas.

He used his super speed and ran into the room, grabbing the arrow in her hand.

"Hey!" Artemis stood up to see Wally running circles around her. He stopped in front of the archer, grinning while he twirled the arrow between his fingers. "Just **what** do you think you're doing?" Artemis placed her hands on her hips.

"You owe me a souvenir, remember?" Wally smirked.

"I already payed you back, remember? With your life." Artemis quipped.

"Pfft, I can't put myself up on the shelf," Wally then flexed his free arm, "though you gotta admit, I'd look pretty good up on display,"

Artemis narrowed her eyes and approached him, "Wally, you will give me my arrow back**now**."

"You're gonna havta take it," He held the weapon over his head.

"_Wally," _Artemis growled when she reached up and tried to grab the arrow from him. She wondered why he decided to act extra irritating today.

Wally was getting tense: her body was extremely close to his. Artemis was almost his size, she could probably take the arrow from him and go back to her own work. He couldn't have that. Not right now. Not after everything that happened, he desperately needed her attention.

Wally got an idea when he looked down and noticed that Artemis's stomach peaked out as her shirt rode up.

"Ah!" Artemis jumped back: Wally just poked her stomach.

"Oh, someone's ticklish," Wally teased.

Artemis crossed her arms, "Cut the crap alread and give it back,"

"Okay," Wally brought down his hand and used the opposite end of the arrow to poke her stomach again.

"Hahaha-Hey!" Artemis let out a giggle this time and grabbed the arrow out of his hand. Her back hit something hard, and she realized he backed her up against the wall.

Wally took the chance to start tickling her belly with both hands, "Look the ice queen is giggling!"  
>"No-hahaha- Stop," Artemis laughed. She tried grabbing his hands, but they were dancing across her stomach at super speed.<p>

Artemis squeezed her eyes and turned her head in an attempt to control her laughs, but Wally's hands were too much for her.

After a few minutes of giggle fits, Artemis felt Wally's hands suddenly stop.

"Too much for you?" he asked.

Artemis smirked and pushed him onto the floor. Wally didn't even realize she was straddling him when she leered over him and said, "You're gonna get it Wall man."

Artemis quickly proceeded to attack his tummy. She elicited a few laughs from him before he snatched her wrists in his arms, "Nah-uh you don't have super speed," He brought his head up to hers.

Artemis stuck her head in the crook of his neck and started nipping at it, causing Wally to laugh.

She brought her head back up and realized how close their faces were. Wally's cheeks went as red as his hair, thinking about how nice this felt. Her on top of him- especially after that nightmare.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice came the door way. Artemis and Wally quickly seperated and stood up.

"I heard squealling," Black Canary continued.

The two teenagers looked away and blushed, remembering their own little session and what they said about each other.

Dinah walked away and sighed, "Teenagers..."


End file.
